deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza vs. Mewtwo
Frieza vs. Mewtwo is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Pokemon! It's the ultimate Poké Ball Z fight! They look the same, and now they are fighting! Can Frieza's planet busting skills match Mewtwo's ultimate Pokémon power?! Interlude Frieza https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=in8QHhTuEG0 'Feats: ' 'Destroyed Planet Vegeta with one hand in base form ' 'Killed King Vegeta in one punch, also in base form ' 'Sans Goku's team, beat everyone with less than a third of his power ' 'Killed Vegeta and Krillin and mortally wounded Piccolo in his final form ' 'Gave Super Saiyan Goku a fair match by 100% of his force ' 'Enslaved countless planets ' Wis:Freza is a sadistic galactic overlord, son of King Cold and brother of Cooler, was the leader of a galactic wide planet trade. His soldiers would go off to nice planets and murder all of it's inhabitants. These planets would then be sold off to buyers. A large group of his workers were saiyans, the race that inhabited planet Vegeta. Boomstick;that sick b######! Wis:One day King Vegeta decided to sneak attack Freza but that didn't end well. Boomstick;So then Freza blew up planet Vegeta with one finger and very few survived,Kakarot (Goku), Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Tarble were on away missions. The saiyan Turles had left long ago and became a maverick warlord. The saiyans Broly and Paragus had escaped after being sentenced to die and rot away with the garbage; Broly had formed a barrier and taken him and his father to safety. Wis;Many years later, Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma venture to Kami and Piccolo's home planet, Planet Namek, in order to find the Dragonballs. Boomstick;If you put a s in frout of the n and what do you get? Wis;anyway Frieza, now angered sought to kill them along with their companion Dende, Vegeta who has now dissented, and the newly revived Piccolo. After fighting Vegeta a little bit, Goku came and fought Frieza. With Vegeta, Dende, and Krillin all dead and Piccolo out of commision, it was up to Goku to beat him. After transforming into the Super Saiyan, he has defeated, but he survived. Boomstick;And he was found by his father and turned into a cyborg and Cooler turned into one as well when he fought Goku. Wis;After bringing him back, they headed straight for earth to destroy the earthling where everyone was slaughtered by trunks. Wis; He was sent to hell where he resided with the ginyu force and when Cell was killed, they trained together,became friends and cause lots of trouble. They were put down and imprisoned by Pikkon. They also attacked Goku when he was trapped in hell in Dragonball GT. Boomstick;PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT HORRIBLE SERIES!!!?! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oUquZ4U234 Wis:.....ok. well Freza now has a god form but to have this fight fair for both fighters we woun't include it. Frieza New Form.jpg Boomstick:The guy has five different forms, each one more powerful than the last. His first form is a tiny little guy, with a little suit of armour. Frieza First Form .png Wis;This armour, made of an unknown material, is durable, elastic, hard, and solid, tough enough to tank getting stomped on by a giant ape about King Kong's size. He also has a scouter to read power levels, but power levels are worthless, so yeah. He also has a hoverchair. It's kind of like Bowser's koopa clown car.He has horns on his head, a spiked tail that can shatter the ground, and quite an impressive build for one of his stature. His power level is 530 000 in this form, and he only gets stronger. Frieza Second Form.png Boomstick;Yep, his second form is basically the first one on steroids. Not only does he get bigger and more muscular, in fact he outgrows his armour here, but his horns get bigger and sharper useful for impalement. Just ask Krillin. And his power level? OVER 1,000,000!. Frieza Third Form.png Wis;Then he takes a page out of Ridley Scott's book with his third form. He gets a Xenomorph head, with a little beak, long white horns, his shoulders grow into shoulder pads, he walks with a hunch, he gets a nasty sadistic streak and it's not said how much tougher he gets when he becomes the third form, but considering Piccolo was easily beating him before he went into his third form, I think it's safe to say he became pretty strong. Frieza.jpg Boomstick;His final form changes him into a more humanoid creature. His horns and spikes disappear, his tail grows longer and stronger, all of his previous injuries heal when he enters this form, and he becomes ludicrously strong and durable, able to survive Goku's Spirit Bomb and continue fighting after a weaker version of the same attack came dangerously close to killing Vegeta back on Earth. Boomstick;Back in the Saiyan Saga, Goku very nearly killed Vegeta with the Spirit Bomb, basically the energy of an entire planet all wrapped up in one nice little package. Vegeta knocked most of the energy out of the Spirit Bomb Goku had created, leaving a ball of energy around the size of a basketball. And this was stil enough to narrowly kill of Vegeta.Then, once Goku got to Namek, the Spirit Bomb was at its absolute full power, and Goku had used Kaio-ken x 20 beforehand, making the spirit bomb at its absolute peak. And Frieza managed to survive that with nothing more than a few scratches and a swollen eye.And then if his opponet is giving him a hard time he enters his final form: 100% power. Frieza 100%.png In this state, he's strong enough to give Super Saiyan Goku a match, and his power level is 120,000,000. The strain of using so much power slowly weakens him, however, so he must use it sparely. Wis;Frieza can use ki blasts. On top of that, he can shoot lasers out of his eyes. Like Superman. Boomstick;Of all the crap he can do, he seems rather partial to those finger lasers of his. Basically, the Death Beam's a deadly laser pointer. It pierced right through that poor bastard Vegeta's tiny little heart. And what's better than firing lasers out of one hand? Firing lasers out of BOTH hands, damn it! And what's better than THAT? Firing a bunch of them in rapid motions, that's what! He beat Piccolo with that last thing. For some reason he only ever used it in his third form. boomstick;Frieza is a master martial artist overpowering, Goku with ease until he went Super Saiyan. Frieza is feared across the universe and wasn't stopped until Goku had arrived, so it's safe to say that he can kill any warrior within a few galaxies away from where he is. His energy projection is top notch, destroying a planet with ease. He kills entire races without breaking a sweat. Wis;Frieza survived being cut in half, then being blasted with Goku's full power Kamehameha, then took the blast of the explosion of namek... and barely survived. He tanked Vegeta's max power Big Bang attack and that was all in his first form. This form is magnitudes more powerful than that one. He uses his ki to deflect powerful ki attacks coming at him. Boomstick;Frieza is capable of FTE speeds and can do so very easily. He uses his Ki to fly around when he needs to get to places quickly and can fight at FTE speeds as well and Goku on namek can go from on side to the other with no instant transmission and super sayan. Wis;His power can be used for Ki blasts capable of destroying mountains, balls capable of destroying planets, rockslide causing strikes and powering up causes earthquakes and thunderstorms. Boomstick;Frieza survived being cut in half, then being blasted with Goku's full power Kamehameha, then took the blast of the explosion of namek... and barely survived. He tanked Vegeta's max power Big Bang attack and that was all in his first form. This form is magnitudes more powerful than that one. He uses his ki to deflect powerful ki attacks coming at him. Boomstick;Frieza can manipulate his ki into different attacks: Death Beam: an extremely quick attack that goes through anything it hits Destructo Disk: A move similar to Krillins, except he summons two and they can home. They cut through anything, even himself. Eye Laser: An attack that shoots a laser from his eye... self explanatory Invisible Eye Blast: An invisible ki blast from the eyes... also self explanatory Whirlwind Blow: A weak blowing attack that summons a small tornado; used to wipe away weaker beings Death Ball: An attack charged from the finger that is used to destroy planets; can grow to the size of an NFL stadium. Telekinesis: Freiza can use telekinesis to attack an opponent; he used it to lift Krillin into the air and blow him up. Rush attacks: Frieza can power up and perform a rushing combo, knocking his opponent away and chasing them down again and again and again. You Will Die By My Hand!: A blast used on Goku after he was done fighting; countered by the angry Kamehameha. Death Blaster: An attack used by Mecha Frieza Ki Sense: Can sense the life energy in enemies; not very good at this, but can sense Ki of the most powerful enemies Tail Whip: Can strike opponents with his tail. boomstick;Frieza commands an army of mercenaries to do his bidding. All conquered specimen must follow his orders or die by his hand. He has exterminated billions as well as bullied and tormented his way to power in Hell. Frieza is also intelligent, a master war and combat strategist and operator of many advanced machines and will stop at nothing to destroy all of those who oppose him. He has ruled with an iron fist; all of those who dissented found themselves dead by Frieza's men. He is more powerful than both his brother and father. He is the first DBZ character to surpass a power level of one million. He is also one of the "Big Three" villains of the DBZ universe. Wis;TelekinesisYes. Yes he does. With this, Frieza can levitate heavy objects like rocks, control his opponents, and even blow them up from the inside out if Krillin's death at his hands is anything to go by.And Freza while OP isn't perfect Boomstick;Frieza is arrogant, cocky and likes to underestimate his foes. He also gets flustered easily, and 100% power puts a massive strain on his body, He has been one-shotted by the Z fighters and Pikkon several times after his defeat. Though, he doesn't have many weaknesses, he does have a few. He cannot sense weaker beings without a scouter, he has been hit by his own moves before, when angered, he can be outsmarted easily, he does not no when to quit and stop fighting, and he has absolutely no compassion. When humiliated, he will stop at nothing to kill his enemy. This has led to his death. Wis;However Frieza is a force to be reckoned with. His enormous power will let him destroy all who cross him. With his power and influence, he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, but will Mewtwo psychic abilities prove to be too much for him? Freza;"I am Lord Frieza! None surpass me! No one even comes close! Etch this into your skull: I am Emperor of the Universe! The likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still, to die in disgrace at the hands of your master!" Mewtwo Fight! Who would you be rooting for? Frieza Mewtwo Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:SuperSaiyan2Link